


Kid in the room

by Poptotts



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dead Mice, It hurt me to write this, real short btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptotts/pseuds/Poptotts
Summary: legit im so sorry





	Kid in the room

The nameless child silently sat in the room his parents gave him, it was empty except for a small cot and a pillow stuffed with hay. He was looking out the hole they’d give him food through, trying to see more of the world.

 

One time he tried to force his hand through the hole, it didn’t end well. He remembers hearing something crack before his fingers got smacked hard with something. It stung and he cried for so long, wailing on the floor in the room.

 

That was the last time he did that.

 

There was a door in his room, it never opened when he tried, but sometimes if he was _really_   loud, his dad would come in through that part and take off the strip around his waist and hurt him bad. So he always tried to be quiet, but he couldn’t help his excited sounds whenever a mouse found its way into his little room.

 

He loved it when the mice came, he’d always corner them and pick them up, gently stroking his fingers across their soft backs, he liked petting them, but sometimes he’d hold them too hard and the eyes would pop out. He would always cry afterwards.

 

As he stared through the food hole he saw a pair of legs walk by, he excitedly grunted and groaned, knowing it was food time. But instead of food being shoved through that hole and splattering on the ground, his dad opened the door and stepped in, staring down at no name. He grew cold when he stepped in.

 

Expecting to be beat he quickly went to one wall of the room and covered his face with his arms, whimpering pathetically, after a minute of nothing happening he slowly moved his arms away and looked up at his dad.

 

He was just staring at him, a expression of absolute disgust on his face, it made him feel bad and he didn’t know why. He slowly stood up and walked forward, tilting his head. He reached out a curious hand out to him, but before he could touch him he felt a sudden force in his stomach, pushing him back down onto the floor.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me!!!” he shouted at no name.

 

No name started to cry from the kick, letting out gross wails and cries.

 

His dad just walked forward and took off his belt, folding it over once before cracking it once, making no name jump with fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HILLBILLY AND HE DESERVES WAY BETTER THAN THIS BUT I LOVE WRITING SAD STUFF IM SORRY


End file.
